


EreMin Fluffiness

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffyness, M/M, Relaxing, Stars, already in relationship, chilling, flufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: this literally can't get anymore fluffy





	EreMin Fluffiness

The two long long friends sat in peace as they looked up at the stars.

Armin’s head lay in Eren’s lap who threaded his fingers soothingly through the blonde locks. Armin’s eyes were closed as he lavished in the feeling of the soft hands massage his scalp.

Levi had canceled training today, seeing everyone’s tired and worn-out appearance from over-training, and now Eren and Armin were in the yard looking at the stars.

Armin’s eyes fluttered open, as if struggling to stay open. “Hey, Eren?’’ he asked in his small voice.

Eren hummed in response. Armin’s eyes closed softly as he intertwined their fingers. “I love you.” he said, relaxing. 

Eren pushed the hair off his forehead and kissed it. “I love you too.” and he smiled and pressed his upside down forehead against Armin’s. ‘‘Armout.” and laughed softly at their inside joke.

Armin muttered a ‘shut up’ and relaxed once more in Eren’s lap, reaching his hands up to wrap them around Eren’s waist. 

They sat there, enjoying each other’s warmth and the stars until they were called in. 

They walked inside and sat on one of the benches, Eren wrapped a blanket around them.

Armi wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into Eren’s neck, eren running his fingers through his hair once more until Jean sat on the bench across them. 

“Could you two not? You’re gonna kill us all with your fluffy fluffness.” he said, crossing his legs and Eren laughed softly.

“Nope.” Eren said and Armin reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Eren smiled as he pressed their foreheads together and continued to sit in silence.


End file.
